Hot for Teach
by Renny Wilder
Summary: Despite her dreams of a boy her age, Norma finds herself wanting a certain bookworm. And when Norma wants something, there's nothing she can't get. Or so she hopes.


RN: Hi! I'm Renny.

MW: And I'm Wenzy!

RN: We've written lots of fanfiction in the past, but this is my first time posting to the website. I have no idea where this is about to go, just was sick of seeing the same number of Legendia fanfics on the site for the past year. Enjoy!

MW: We do not own Tales of Legendia.

Norma wanted someone who was strong and daring and funny, and not afraid to make other people laugh. She wanted to find a drop dead sexy boy who would sweep her away every night to go on adventures in the unknown. She wanted to find someone who was head over heels in love with her, and if he didn't treat her right, she would break his heart just like that and move on.

Long story short, she was downright _ashamed_ of her fluttery feelings toward a certain four-eyed nerd brain. He was the opposite of what she wanted for herself. And twelve years older than her at that! So why did she want to cuddle next to him and listen to him talk about monsters or something else dorky all night?

 _Aah, Norma, you're losing it. Deep breaths. One. Two. Three. You do NOT love Will Raynard!_

"Never," she muttered out loud.

"Never what?" Chloe asked from next to her.

Norma jumped. She was so lost in thought that wasn't concentrating on what the rest of the party was doing at all. "Um, did I say something? I mean, I didn't say anything."

"Is something on your mind, Norma?" Chloe pressed.

"No! I mean, not anything more than the usual."

"Quit lying," Chloe ordered. "You've been quiet this entire time while the rest of them are having fun over there. That's usually the other way around."

"You think I'm always having fun while _everyone else_ is quiet! Maybe if you all weren't so _boring—"_

"I've never seen you blushing so hard."

"What?" Norma was normally never caught off guard.

"Spill it."

"C, I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Who is it? Is it someone in our group? Coolidge?"

"No way! C, do I seem like the type of person who'd get involved with all that drama?"

"That could be why you're hiding it."

"No way."

"Is it Moses? Giet is quite fond of you."

"You think I choose who I like based on how much their _dog_ likes me?"

"It's Raynard."

"Of course not! Who'd like someone like that? He's a _dad_ , Chloe. Dads are one hundred percent off limits. Especially for a girl like me who has her whole life ahead of her! Do you think I'd want to get involved with some old man?"

But Chloe was grinning. Norma cursed herself for being so obvious in the length of her response. "Don't worry, Norma. We'll make it work."

"I don't _want_ it to work! Who'd want a stupid monster-obsessed—"

"You don't have to marry him or anything. Just have some… fun," Chloe said.

Norma burst out laughing. "This coming from you! Do you have any idea how that sounds?"

"Come on, you made me go through so much to try to get Coolidge to notice me. Now it's your turn," Chloe said.

"But you wanted to!"

"And you don't?"

 _Busted._ "You have a point," Norma admitted.

"Let's work together to think of something. Ways to get the two of you alone. It could be…fun," Chloe added. Why does she have to say it like that?! "Don't get any weird ideas though. Harriet might kill you."

Norma sighed. Her problem. If he was a free agent four-eyed nerd brain, things might be different. "Right, the kid. And the fact that he probably thinks I'm the most annoying person he's ever met."

"He said Amelia was pretty annoying too."

Norma covered her ears. "Don't bring it up! He was married! He had a wife! He has a kid! Why can't I fall for a nice boy my own age, like you?"

"Don't give up, Norma. We're not doing anything tomorrow. It'll be a great time to put this plan into place."

"Great idea, C. Except for one problem."

"And that is?"

"What plan?"

RN: And on that cliffhanger, chapter one ends! I have no idea where this came from, or why even Will/Norma. I've kind of always liked couples with teacher-figures, like Raine/Lloyd and Anise/Jade.

MW: It'd make more sense to write something with Sven, then, wouldn't it?

RN: Details. Well, next time, we get to see what Norma and Chloe think up to get Will to fall hopelessly in love with Norma.

MW: And will that plan work?

RN: Who knows?


End file.
